


It Must be Fate

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence but three times must be fate. - Daisy keeps running into a cutie with a cute accent. Eventually, it works out in her favor.





	It Must be Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



Daisy huffed as she tapped her foot against the floor as she waited for her coffee. Why did everyone and their cousin decide to get coffee at the same time?

As she contemplated just how rude it would be to glare the barista into making her drink faster, suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Hearing a light, British accent caused Daisy to smile without thinking.

“I’m so sorry, can I squeeze past you? I think they’re about to call my name.”

She shifted over a couple of feet so the other woman could get up to the pickup counter.

Just then, the barista called out, “an Earl Grey for Jemma!”

The woman walked up to the counter and grabbed the carry out cup before turning back to Daisy and smiling brightly.

“I hope that you have a good day, miss.”

“You too.”

Once Jemma walked away, Daisy felt her impatience melt away. It’s not like she was in a real rush anyways.

Besides, cute girls in cardigans are worth being late for.

“Café Mocha for Daisy!”

Walking up to the counter, she grabbed her drink then headed towards the door.

Before she stepped outside, she caught Jemma’s gaze and they shared a smile.

It was too bad that she wouldn’t see her again.

Xxxxx

The sun shone brightly and a light breeze caressed Daisy’s skin as she ran along the path. Some time spent outside of her apartment was exactly what the doctor ordered.

It pleased her that there was a great park not too far from her college campus.

Daisy smiled as she caught sight of families enjoying the weather together and other people reading or doing yoga on the soft grass.

Nearing the pond, she heard a dog barking and it made her wish she had a dog of her own to go outside with.

Suddenly, a furry something collided with her and she went tumbling down off of the path and onto the grass.

She realized it was a dog when it licked her face caused her to giggle.

“Oh, my gosh, I’m so sorry. Leia, come here! Come Leia!”

The dog stopped licking her face then headed back to the slightly familiar voice.

“No worries. You’ve got a friendly dog there.”

Daisy looked up at the woman and smiled before taking her hand and letting her help her up.

“Oh, I’m just dog sitting for my friend, Bobbi.”

The German Shepard sat contently at the woman’s side and Daisy couldn’t resist petting her to show there were no hard feelings.

“Well, your friend has good taste in dogs then.”

Before the woman could respond, Daisy’s phone went off, letting her know she had a text message.

After reading it and quickly responding, she turned her attention back to the woman.

“Sorry about that. As much as I’d like to continue this, there’s somewhere necessary I need to be.”

The woman smiled and Daisy thought that she’d like to see it more.

“I understand. I am sorry about what happened.”

“Apology accepted though there’s nothing to forgive. Have a good afternoon.”

“You too.”

As Daisy started to jog back down the path, she waved at the woman over her shoulder then smiled when it was returned.

Xxxxx

Looking around the library, Daisy tried to find a table where she could do her work in peace. She needed to get this reading done because she didn’t want to spend too much time working this weekend.

She ignored the brunette male trying to catch her attention as she walked through the library.

Towards the back, near some large windows was a table with a familiar figure sitting there with a tower of books all around her.

Daisy decided to take a chance.

“Hey, is anyone sitting here?”

Looking up, Jemma furrowed her brow in confusion until she realized who it was.

“Oh, of course! Please excuse the mess. I just get so lost in my work I forget about what’s happening around me.”

She put her things in a couple neat piles so there would be more room on the other end of the table.

Daisy placed her bag on the table then pulled out her lap top and charger then she placed her bag on one of the chairs then sat down so she was sitting diagonal from where Jemma was sitting.

Powering up her laptop, she mentally prepared for what she needed to get done.

Looking over at Jemma, she grinned.

“You know, this is the third time we’ve been at the same place so I think it’s only fair if I ask you for your name.”

Jemma smiled.

“You do have a point there. I’m Jemma Simmons, a pleasure to officially meet you.”

“The name’s Daisy Johnson and I’m happy to finally have the cute name of the cute girl I keep seeing everywhere.”

Jemma blushed slightly.

“So, what are you working on?” Daisy asked.

“I’m revising for my Organic Chemistry midterm. You?”

“Some reading for my Ethics class.”

“Which class are you in?”

Daisy tapped her chin with her finger for a few seconds.

“I’m blanking on her last name but I think her first name is Ophelia or Aida. Something like that anyways. Like she’s intimidatingly good-looking like an evil queen or head of a villainous organization.”

Jemma’s eyes widened then she laughed at the images her mind was creating.

“She sounds…..rather interesting.”

“Yeah, she makes it interesting. So, you’re a Chem major?”

Jemma shook her head.

“Biochem, actually. How about you?”

“Computer Science.”

As the two women focused on their respective work, a comfortable silence fell over them.

A couple hours later, they started to pack up their things as the library was going to close soon and they needed to get back to campus.

Jemma kept stealing glances at Daisy before taking a deep breath.

“Daisy? Would you like to do something together sometime? I mean, we keep meeting accidentally so we might as well do it on purpose.”

Daisy beamed.

“I’d love to. Hot beverage of choice at the café we first met? Loose definition of met anyways.”

“Perfect. Sunday afternoon?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
